


Lame

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suddenly it's just a dump for my kagehi drabbles from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't stop staring at Kageyama's foul mouth

Kageyama impatiently snapped his fingers a few times in front of Hinata’s face when he didn’t answer his question.

“Oy, Hinata! Are you even listening to me?”

Hinata blinked dazedly, slowly waking from his trance. He was suddenly upset that he had to refocus his vision, eyes slowly moving from Kageyama’s lips to his narrowed eyes.

“No,” he answered truthfully.

“Idiot!” Kageyama sounded irritated and impatient and maybe even a bit angry, but that’s how Kageyama always sounded so Hinata didn’t worry too much. “Why?”

Hinata ignored him again and moved his eyes back to his lips, but there was something wrong with the picture. It took him embarrassingly long to realize that the problem was in the thin line Kageyama’s lips formed. They were much more attractive when they moved, Hinata decided.

“If I’m gonna listen, will you keep talking?” he asked curiously.

“Huh?! How dumb can you get, what is even  _wrong_  with you?!”

Kageyama whacked him upside the head and Hinata whined. Not because it particularly hurt but because the impact shook him back to his senses and Hinata realized he didn’t know the answer to Kageyama’s question either. He ran his hand down his face in frustration and pointed an accusatory finger at Kageyama.

“I don’t know! I just can’t stop staring at your foul mouth! Did you cast a spell on me or something?!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock before his face settled into a smug smirk. Hinata didn’t like that expression – it never bode well for him. He scowled and instinctively took a defensive stance as Kageyama leaned back with his arm crossed in front of his chest.

“Oh? One kiss was enough for you? You’re gonna obsess over it now?”

Now it was Hinata’s turn to startle. Several emotions at once started brewing inside him upon hearing Kageyama’s words. He felt embarrassed, remembering the awkward, mortifying, but also kind of amazing kiss, obviously. But he was also shocked to discover that it was the actual reason he couldn’t stop focusing on Kageyama’s lips, which was pretty lame. Most of all, however, he was hurt that Kageyama seemed to have so little regard for the kiss, and clearly no desire to repeat it. This, in turn, made him angry and disappointed and  _spiteful._

“Why did you kiss me then, asshole?!” he snapped. “If you’re gonna act like Tsukishima, I might as well go kiss  _him!_ ”

Yamaguchi would probably skin him alive and wear him as various accessories, and it wasn’t like Hinata actually  _wanted_  to do something like that, because  _ew,_  but he said it anyway, and promptly turned around with every intention to leave Kageyama behind.

Kageyama immediately grabbed his elbow. “No, you can’t! I mean- Please, don’t.”

Hinata turned around slowly, fighting the blush caused by the desperation in Kageyama’s voice. Kageyama’s face looked ridiculous, as he simultaneously scowled angrily, and avoided Hinata’s eyes shyly, and mumbled silently to himself, probably rehearsing what he was going to say. Hinata was determined not to get distracted by the move of his lips again, so he dropped his eyes to the floor, waiting patiently.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Kageyama, and if Hinata wasn’t straining his ears, he would have missed the apology. “I was trying to act cool. I shouldn’t have. I just- don’t really know what to do here? It’s not like- It’s new to me. Just- don’t kiss Tsukishima. Don’t kiss anyone, okay?”

Hinata’s ears were burning with embarrassment but his lips twitched with the urge to grin. Kageyama was just as lost and confused as he was and it was weirdly comforting. More importantly, Kageyama wanted to kiss him just as much as Hinata did and it made him ridiculously happy, too. He should probably be at least a little bit annoyed with himself for feeling so giddy, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

He finally lifted his head to look at Kageyama, who was staring at him expectantly, a little spooked and unsure. It was the final straw, and Hinata’s lips broke into a grin. Suddenly remembering some romantic movie his mother liked, he threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck and tilted his head back dramatically. 

“Kiss me, you idiot,” he demanded in a theatrical whisper.

Kageyama gaped for a moment before dropping his head onto Hinata’s shoulder and snorting in amusement. “That was  _so_  lame.”

“Shut up! You’re lame, too! Say you’re lame!”

“I’m lame,” admitted Kageyama with a soft chuckle, winding his arms around Hinata’s middle and lifting his head to look at him.

“Good, and don’t you forget it!”

Kageyama nodded absentmindedly and leaned in, waiting for Hinata to stop scowling and meet him halfway. So Hinata did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama go back to school at night

Hinata whimpered with a pout when Kageyama whacked him upside the head but it didn’t stop him from whining about Hinata’s insufferable stupidity. After two years of  _bearing_  this, the least he deserved for dragging his boyfriend back to the school to retrieve his forgotten phone, despite reaching Hinata’s home, was the right to  _complain._

He was so immersed in it, in fact, that he was actually  _surprised_  to discover that the gym was locked, despite closing it himself.

“It’s locked,” provided Hinata helpfully.

“No shit, dumbass,” he snapped. “Just get the keys, idiot.”

Hinata stiffly turned his head to him and looked at him with empty eyes. The last time he looked so terrified was after serving the ball right into the back of Tobio’s head in the first year of high school.

“Kageyama-kun…” he stammered out finally.

The honorific made Tobio’s stomach drop, because it  _never_  meant anything good. “What?”

“I took the keys out from my bag when I was looking for my phone…”

Anger hit Kageyama like a ton of bricks. He stifled the urge to close his hands around Hinata’s neck and choke the life out of him, and the effort made him eye twitch. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down, which prompted Hinata to take a defensive stance and protect his face with crossed arms. Tobio finally released a breath he was holding and slowly extended his hand. He rolled his eyes when Hinata flinched.

“Give me your bag.”

Hinata handed him the bag with shaking hands, avoiding eye contact and muttering something about triple checking. Tobio simply tuned him out, which had got him through much worse in the past, and opened the bag. He  _knew_  Natsu always dropped Hinata hairpins in case he decided to stop being silly and use them during practice, even though Hinata not being silly was simply unfathomable.

He finally fished out two hairpins and dropped the bag unceremoniously. Before Hinata even registered what was happening, Kageyama bent open on of the pins, biting off the rubber from the straight side of it. Hinata immediately dropped to his knees next to him, watching Tobio curve the tip of the pin.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he gasped in awe.

Kageyama blushed despite himself. “Well now you know,” he replied lamely.

He bent the other pin in half and tried to focus on picking the lock, which was hard with Hinata breathing down his neck. He turned around, annoyed, to glare at Hinata and he almost dropped what he was holding in his hands.

Hinata’s eyes were wide and dark, watching Tobio’s fingers almost hungrily. Kageyama swallowed nervously when Hinata dazedly moved his half-lidded eyes from his hands to his face.

“That is  _so_  hot…”

Tobio spluttered, feeling his face getting red. “Shut up, pervert! Go away! Take a walk around the school! I need to focus!”

He expected Hinata to pick up a fight, yelling indignantly and demanding gods-knew-what, but he only moved closer, shoving his warm face into Kageyama’s space.

“I wanna watch,” he breathed out softly. “I’ll be quiet, I promise. Please, let me watch?”

Tobio wasn’t sure what the feeling hitting him then was. It might as well have been the urge to cry because suddenly his skin felt too tight for him; Kageyama  _hated_  what Hinata did to him. He had no idea how he managed to stop his hands from shaking in need long enough to pick the damn lock, but he finally opened the door.

Hinata grinned, flushed and amazed, practically vibrating with excitement. He grabbed Tobio’s arm and tried to drag him inside the gym.

“What are you doing, dumbass,” hissed Kageyama, feigning irritation to hid his inappropriate  _arousal._  “Go get your phone, I wanna go home.”

Hinata dropped his arm and tilted his head in confusion, looking at Tobio with unseeing eyes. Kageyama gulped, the usual feeling of irrational fear making his blood go cold.

“Kageyama-kun,” drawled Hinata. “Do you mean to tell me that we are  _not_  going to make out in the lockers after  _this?_ ”

When Tobio shook his head frantically in a stupor, Hinata immediately brightened up and leaned in to peck his lips softly. Kageyama was still licking his own lips dazedly when Hinata dragged him inside with a happy giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama takes care of a drunk Hinata

Hinata wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, and there was no one who knew that better than Kageyama, but even he hadn’t expected Hinata to act this  _stupidly_.

“I should kill you, seriously,” he muttered as he helped Hinata to his feet.

Hinata giggled happily as he threw his arms around Tobio’s neck and Kageyama couldn’t help but notice it was quite adorably predictable that Hianta was a happy drunk. It didn’t lessen his annoyance in the slightest, however, as he was forced to practically  _carry_  Hinata to the bathroom. The boy obviously wanted to go back to the party, and if Sugawara-san hadn’t made him promise he’d listen to Kageyama, he would probably start struggling by then. He was surprisingly docile, however, and kept giggling into Tobio’s collarbones as he tried to speak.

“Kageyama _-kun_ ,” he mumbled, hiccupping. “I have a secret.”

Tobio grunted in response as he tried to open the door without dropping Hinata’s lifeless body. When he finally managed to get them both inside and put Hinata down next to the toilet, just in case he needed to hurl, he sat down and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. He snapped his eyes open in panic when he felt Hinata’s hand on his knee, trying  to crawl into his lap. Kageyama hadn’t gone so red so fast in his entire life as when Hinata smashed his face into his ear.

“Wanna hear that secret,” he breathed, making Tobio shudder.

Kageyama scrambled to free himself form Hinata’s grasp, hoping that the weird mixture of discomfort and arousal he felt wasn’t showing on his face. Hinata, oblivious as ever, was looking at him with hooded eyes and smiling goofily, and Tobio wanted to get angry, but he couldn’t. Hinata was so… simple. There wasn’t really a mean bone in his tiny body and Kageyama was sure that if he  _knew_ , if he had even the slightest idea what he did to Tobio, he would stop.

“No one can know, though,” continued Hinata, undeterred, still trying to get closer to him. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Kageyama nodded dumbly, trying to avert his eyes as Hinata licked his lips. “What is it,” he rasped.

“You can’t tell anyone on the team, because that would be bad. And you definitely can’t tell Kageyama!”

Tobio blinked in confusion. Who did Hinata think he was talking to, Yachi? He ignored the prickling sting of jealousy he always felt when he thought about their friendship. It wasn’t that he was worried that Yachi would snatch Hinata right up from under his nose – he envied her  _current_  relationship with him. He wanted Hinata talk to him freely, without getting defensive in the span of minutes. He wanted Hinata to smile at him just because, and not only after spiking his toss. But he didn’t really know how to be a person Hinata would  _like._   

“I like Kageyama  _so much,_ ” slurred Hinata finally, slumping against his shoulder.

Tobio’s eyes went so wide they almost popped out of their sockets and he snapped his neck around so fast it almost broke. “What?”

“I  _know!_ ” whined Hinata, scoffing. “My heart always go dum-dum-dum when he’s around and and my head is like pssshhhhh when I think about him, and I think everyone can tell… I don’t want anyone to know…”

Kageyama swallowed, feeling his face heat up. His own head was dangerously close to going  _pssshhhhh_ , if he was being honest. His heart skipped a bit when Hinata whined petulantly, rubbing his head against Tobio’s shoulder.

“You’re doing a great job hiding it,” he said honestly.

He was suddenly angry with both of them and everything else too. This was some kind of torture, what was he supposed to with this information?  What was that dumbass even _thinking?!_

“Do you mean it?!” squeaked Hinata, suddenly excited, making Tobio startle. “Are you  _sure_ they won’t find out?”

“Yes, I won’t tell anyone.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes at him, pushing his face even closer. “Not even Kageyama?”

“Not even Kageyama…” he said, sighing in defeat.

He wasn’t a crier, really, but this was so hopeless and tragic he didn’t see any other options. He wanted to punch Hinata, and kiss him, and maybe leave him in this bathroom to die, too. His head was a mess, and Hinata persistently trying to climb into his lap wasn’t helping  _at all._

“Idiot,” chuckled Hianta suddenly, putting his hand on Tobio’s cheek and bringing their faces together. “ _You’re_ Kageyama…”

Tobio’s brain short-circuited and his instinct told him to close his eyes, which he did, bracing himself for Hinata’s lips. If his brain was working, he would probably push Hinata away, because Kageyama Tobio wasn’t into drunk kissing. He wasn’t into any kind of kissing, actually, seeing as his first kiss was just about to happen, but that wasn’t the point. However, due to his brain not working, he just let Hinata do as he pleased and hoped it would somehow work itself out later on.

He got slightly impatient when the kiss hadn’t come at all, and he decided to pry one of his eyes open and assess the situation. Hinata was looking at him with huge eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked terrified and, for a second, Kageyama thought he had realized what he was doing and wanted to back out. Hinata proved him wrong, however, when he swiftly turned around to the toilet to throw up.

Tobio sighed and let his head drop against the wall, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Hinata whined into the toilet and Kageyama couldn’t help but snort – served him right. He put his hand on Hinata’s back and patted it comfortingly as he shifted to his knees to kneel behind the sick boy. He put one hand on his forehead, smoothing the orange hair back, and used the other to rub Hinata’s back.

“I’m sorry,” whimpered Hinata, and Tobio wanted to hug him.

“Don’t be, dumbass,” he said fondly. “You’ll make it up to me tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries to confess to Hinata

Kageyama was a very self-aware person. It wasn’t that he didn’t realize he was grumpy, or rude, or just difficult to deal with in general. He just didn’t really care. You cared about surprisingly little when you had that one thing that took over your life and gave it meaning. To Tobio, it had always been volleyball - as long as he could play, as long as he could be the best at what he did, he didn’t care about anything else. Of course, he still considered volleyball to be the most important thing in his life.

But now he also had the most important person. As much as he pained him to admit it, he was in love with Hinata. There was no other way to explain all those annoying, unwanted feelings of comfort and ease and  _happiness_  when he was around that irritating ball of energy. Kageyama was a very self-aware person, so he had come to terms with his feelings. He even decided to take the risk and tell Hinata. 

That, however, proved to be more difficult than Tobio had assumed. Hinata was an idiot, for one, but also the simple-minded, innocent kind, who seemed to have a volleyball where his heart should be. Kageyama tried asking if Hinata liked someone, and when the boy obliviously listed their entire team, Tobio whacked him upside the head and stomped off, leaving the confused Hinata behind. 

After that, he opted for the direct approach - he would simply walk up to Hinata and confess. How hard could it be, right? You just went ahead and said it. Seemed doable until Hinata smiled at him way too brightly for such an early hour and Kageyama’s knees went a little weak. 

"Why so serious, Kageyama-kun?" teased Hinata. "Aren’t you excited for practice?"

Tobio snorted. Hinata’s endless enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him. Hinata started chattering about something Kageyama didn’t care about, and he almost got swayed from his original intent, distracted by the move of Hinata’s lips. He shook his head and took a deep breath before touching Hinata’s elbow, making him stop dead in his track. 

"What is it?"

"I, uh… I wanted to talk to you."

"We’re talking right now…" observed Hinata, a little suspicious.

Tobio scowled. “I wanted to tell you something.”

"Oh, okay! What’s up?"

Kageyama cringed, annoyed with Hinata’s good mood, despite himself. Hinata looked at him expectantly, still smiling, and Tobio decided to just say it. 

“I, uh… I feel like… we have, uh, chemistry together…” he managed.

Hinata blinked slowly. “Yes, second period,” he deadpanned. 

Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and his face heated up instantly. He could feel panic brewing in the pit of his stomach, because he hadn’t prepared for  _that._ He was ready for rejection, but not for  _misunderstanding!_  He wasn’t good at clearing up misunderstandings! He gaped, closing and opening his mouth, trying to find  _any_  words, and Hinata suddenly laughed.

"You’re so stupid, Kageyama! I’m just messing with you! Took you long enough…"

Then he  _winked_  at him, and Tobio spluttered indignantly. “What are you even talking about, I’m talking about classes! Classes!”

Hinata laughed even harder. “Sure, sure, Kageyama-kun. You  _llllike_  me and you’ve been  _pining_ , admit it!”

Kageyama positively squeaked and Hinata beamed at him. Tobio was terrified. He focused so much on preparing for rejection that he completely neglected preparing himself for being accepted. Suddenly, he found himself in the fight-or-flight situation so, naturally, he decided to run for his life. 

"In your dreams, dumbass! I’m going to class, don’t follow me!"

"But I go to the same class," said Hinata, somehow still managing to look smug.

"I don’t care, leave me alone!"

"But you don’t want me to leave you alone!" teased Hinata, wrapping his arms around Tobio’s elbow. "You want me to hug you and kiss you and loooove you!"

Kageyama practically sobbed. “Please, kill me, I want to die… You owe me a mercy kill, Hinata…”

Hinata giggled, pressing himself closer to Tobio and grinning. Kageyama scowled at him, hating how hot his face was almost as much as he hated the butterflies fluttering all over his stomach. Hinata suddenly slipped his hand into his, lacing their fingers together.

"This okay?" he asked, suddenly shy.

Tobio wanted to protest, wanted to free his hand and smack Hinata on the head for being Hinata. 

"Yeah," he said instead. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a lot of sweatshirts

Hinata got bored while waiting for Kageyama to get out of the bath, so he decided to rummage through his closet. He never passed up the opportunity to find some incriminating evidence of the King actually being a giant dork. But the closet was incredibly boring – clothes, shoes, volleyballs; there was nothing even remotely interesting inside.

“What do you think you’re doing, dumbass Hinata?!”

Hinata startled with a yelp and looked at Kageyama who was visibly annoyed with the blatant invasion of his privacy – his narrowed eyes were barely visible from under his damp bangs, but the angry purse of his lips spoke for itself. Hinata, taught by experience, decided to use distraction in order to save himself.

“Why do you have so many sweatshirts?” he blurted out like an accusation.

Kageyama frowned in confusion before noticing Hianta holding one of his sweatshirts in his hands. Soon, the nastiest smile bloomed on his face and Hinata couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Trophies,” he said, unceremoniously walking over to the bed and sitting down to continue drying his hair with a towel.

“What? You mean you wrap trophies in them? I didn’t see any.”

“No. The sweatshirts are trophies.”

Hianta blinked, tilting his head to the side. He eyed the clothes and decided they were rather ordinary and nothing to be particularly proud of.

“Huh? I don’t get it… You’re so confusing, Kageyama.”

“Ever crossed your mind that you’re just stupid?”

Hinata sprung to his feet and raised his fists in challenge. “What did you say?! Wanna fight? Tell me what’s up with those sweatshirts or I’m going home!”

Kageyama smiled again, beckoning him with a finger, and this time Hinata totally didn’t shudder, not at all. He cautiously came over to the bed and sat down where Kageyama patted with his hand invitingly.

“Can you keep a secret, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded, his lips parted slightly in anticipation. Kageyama’s nasty grin widened as he leaned in to whisper in Hinata’s ear.

“They belong to the people who couldn’t spike my tosses. Do you get it now? I am a self-centered dictator, after all…”

Hinata jumped away from Kageyama instantly, eyes and mouth open with in terror. “You’re joking, right? Kageyama-kun?”

“Do you see me laughing?” drawled Kageyama, fixing his hair inconspicuously.

“No,” admitted Hinata with a whimper, angling further away from the boy. “B-but you never laugh, s-so…”

Kageyama turned around to look at him, faux innocence painting his features. “You have nothing to worry about, though. You said so yourself – you’ll spike any toss.  _Won’t you, Hinata?_ ”

Hinata shrieked in panic and scrambled to run away, tangling his feet in the sheets and toppling over to the floor in the process. He was lying in the fetal position, clutching at his head and mumbling apologies and promises, when Kageyama finally burst out laughing.

The sound first startled Hinata, because he had never heard it before. It sounded really nice, actually, and it was a pity Kageyama didn’t laugh more often. Hinata slowly lifted his head from the floor to look at Kageyama, who was rolling on the bed, clutching at his stomach and wheezing like an old man, trying to calm down.

Hinata could feel a gleeful laugh bubbling in his own throat, but he stifled it down. He punched Kageyama’s thigh, letting him know he was not amused, at all.

“Stupid Kageyama! You really scared me! Stupid, stupid!”

Kageyama snorted, his laughter finally dying out. “You’re the stupid one for believing me. Dumbass. You should have seen your face. What an idiot…”

Hinata grumbled petulantly, flopping onto the bed next to Kageyama. His cheeks were flushed slightly from laughing and Hinata thought it was a good look on him. But he was angry, so he wouldn’t tell the bastard that.

“So what’s up with those sweatshirts,” he mumbled.

“Not telling.”

“I’ll tell everyone you’re a serial killer! Do you think they won’t believe me? Tsukishima will back me up!”

Kageyama’s brow twitched and he pulled on Hinata’s ear with a scowl. Hinata tried to swat his hand away and they struggled playfully for a while, exchanging insults and threats, before Kageyama finally sighed in defeat, flopping down on his back.

“I just get cold easily,” he confessed, shrugging and scowling in embarrassment.

Hinata blinked for a while before grinning widely. “That is… so…  _cute!_  Oh my god!”

“Shut up, dumbass! It’s not cute, it’s normal!”

“I can’t wait to tell the team,” said Hinata with a giggle, skillfully dodging Kageyama’s grasp.

Kageyama finally managed to grab his nose and pulled their faces closer, narrowing his eyes menacingly while Hianta whined pitifully, trying to free his nose. Kageyama released him, but hept staring down at him pointedly.

“Just because I haven’t killed anyone yet doesn’t mean you can’t be my first victim,” he seethed.

Hianta gulped and nodded vehemently. Kageyama huffed and rolled over to get off the bed, and Hinata eyed his movements warily before deciding it was safe to reach for his phone and start texting. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy bday hinata~!

It’s Hinata’s birthday party and Kageyama is fidgeting by the kitchen door, watching his boyfriend talk excitedly at Nekoma’s setter. He can’t even blame the other guy, who looks impassive like always, because it’s  _Hinata_  who keeps chattering and gesticulating like there is nothing more important than talking to Kozume. Kageyama isn’t possessive, surprisingly, not about Hinata – he’s not a  _thing_  to be possessed – but it stings; Tobio never dealt well with being ignored by him.

“Shouyou,” mutters Kozume shakily, and Kageyama grits his teeth at the familiarity. “Your setter looks like he wants to drown me in the sink.”

Hinata laughs gleefully. “That’s how Kageyama always looks!” he assures his friend, throwing a smile at Tobio over his shoulder.

“I just remembered I need to find Kuroo.”

Not very subtle, Kageyama thinks, but welcome nonetheless. He helpfully tells Kozume that his better half is in the hall, torturing Tsukishima, and bites back a smirk as the small setter shuffles past him hastily, avoiding eye contact. Hinata rolls his eyes as he turns around to face Tobio.

“Why do you always have to scare my friends away?”

“ _A_  friend, Mr. Popular,” corrects Kageyama with a smirk, putting his hands on Hinata’s hips and pulling him close.

Hinata whines, as he slumps against Tobio, winding his arms around his neck. “I resent that. Yachi is a friend too.”

“ _I_ don’t scare Yachi,” says Kageyama, leaning down to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. “ _Everything_  scares Yachi.”

Hinata hums and smiles dazedly. Tobio likes Hinata tipsy – he’s pliant in his hands, softer, slower, quieter. Not that he doesn’t like Hinata every other way, but this is a nice change of pace, occasionally. He likes the way Hinata lets Kageyama guide him without a fuss until his back hits the wall. He also likes how Hinata moves one of his hands from Tobio's neck to his hair and  _pulls,_  making him grunt.

“You didn’t give me a present,” accuses Hinata with a pout. “Don’t say anything lame, like you’re my present. I want cool stuff.”

Kageyama snorts. “I thought I  _was_  cool,” he teases.

“That you are,” admits Hinata with a sigh, sliding the hand that isn’t playing with Tobio’s hair to his chest and grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. “But not as much as those volleyball shoes we checked out last week.”

“I got you the shoes,” promises Kageyama offhandedly, distracted by the heat of Hinata’s body against his.

Hinata beams at him before surging up to kiss him. He misses his mouth entirely in his tipsy state, but Tobio is quick to align their lips properly. They kiss lazily for a while, no tongue, until Hinata’s fingers tighten in Kageyama’s hair almost painfully, making him gasp and open up for him. Tobio is about to lose himself completely in Hinata’s mouth, when someone behind them clears their throat. They pull apart reluctantly, turning around to see Tsukishima holding an empty bowl.

“First of all,” he scoffs. “Ew. Second of all, not that it surprises me that you’re a terrible host, but we’ve run out of chips.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes and he detaches himself from his boyfriend, and Hinata sighs before sticking his tongue at Tsukishima. He pulls two bags of chips from a cabinet and throws them at Tsukishima, knowing perfectly well he can catch only one without dropping the glass bowl and has to take one pack in the face. He grins as Tsukishima grumbles to himself, setting the bowl on the counter angrily.

“Happy birthday to me,” sing-songs Hinata, patting the blond’s shoulder. “Tsukki, you’re a gift that just keeps on giving.”

Tsukishima scowls at him and Hinata laughs happily, pulling Kageyama by the hand and leading him upstairs. Tobio isn't confused about it at all, but it still sets his blood on fire when Hinata pointedly explains he wants his  _other_  present now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "which asshole hasn’t returned the dvd i want yet" au

Kageyama was pissed. He had the longest week in, like forever, and he just wanted to hole up in his room, watch his favorite movie and sleep for the entire weekend. He walked into the DVD rental store, sipping angrily on his juice and strolled right up to the counter. Ukai courteously turned his head to the side to blew out the smoke and grinned at him, only causing Kageyama’s scowl to deepen.

“I want my movie.”

“You’re here for that damned movie every time your teammates hurt your feelings. Why don’t you just buy it?”

Kageyama didn’t grace the question with an answer. He didn’t like owning things. Owning things involved fear of losing them. Besides, he liked his routine, which, coincidentally, had  _nothing_  to do with the fact that Kageyama didn’t really have anyone to talk to except an old guy in a rental store. Ukai sighed.

“Anyway, it’s been rented.”

“ _What?!_ ”

What did he mean rented?  _No one_  except Kageyama rented that movie. No one except Kageyama even knew this movie  _existed._  He stood there, gaping at Ukai in sheer terror. When the initial shock wore off, Kageyama felt himself flush with excitement. Someone except Kageyama  _knew about this movie._  Kageyama just might have found a  _soulmate._

“What the hell is that? That thing your face is doing? You’re freaking me out, dude. Are you possessed? Is this demonic possession? Oh my God, is this- are you…  _smiling?_ ”

Kageyama slammed his hands on the counter, feeling his face stretching with a grin. “Who?! Who rented it?!”

Ukai backed off in panic, the cigarette falling out of his mouth. “A k-kid. Shorty, red hair. A loudmouth, but kinda cute. If you’re into high school kids. Which I’m not.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I need a name!”

“No way! How do I know you won’t track him down and kill him? Or rape him! I think it’s your rapey face.”

Kageyama scowled. It definitely  _wasn’t_  his rapey face – he was just excited. He wanted to meet the first person who liked that movie, he wanted to talk to him, at length, about the awesomeness that the movie was. Ukai was simply an obstacle that had to be removed. He surged forward to grab at the monitor but Ukai pushed him away with a surprised swiftness. Kageyama growled.

“Fine. I’ll be back.”

“Get a life!”

Kageyama only grinned.

* * *

He survived the weekend thanks to sheer elation, but the first three days of the school week was emotionally and physically draining and had him running back to Ukai’s store angrier than ever.

At first, he fantasized about meeting the boy who rented the movie. He imagined befriending him, talking  to him, watching their favorite movie together every other weekend. Kageyama would have an actual friend; it made him nervous but oh so excited. Kageyama’s hopes, however, just like his temper, were very short-lived, ale he stopped caring about possible soulmate;  _now_  that movie-stealing asshole was the enemy.

“My movie,” he snapped.

“Sorry, not back yet,” said Ukai carefully.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. “Give me the name.”

Ukai narrowed his eyes at him before sighing. He motioned with his hand for Kageyama to lean in and when he did, Ukai whacked him upside the head. Kageyama pursed his lips as he glared at Ukai in surprise.

“Buy the damn movie already, brat. And calm down. What the hell even happened?”

Kageyama frowned, rubbing his head.

He didn’t want to talk about it. It was none of Ukai’s business what the guys on his team thought of him and it was definitely none of his business how it made Kageyama feel. It wasn’t  _his_  fault that no one on the team could spike a god damned toss! But everyone  _acted_ like it was. Even though Kageyama was clearly the most talented member of the team, every guy was like Suga-san this, and Suga-san that, making Kageyama cringe with disgust and jealousy.

And Kageyama was so  _angry_. He came here thinking he could at least rent his favorite movie and feel better about everything. Kageyama was never actually homicidal, but he was seriously considering murdering the guy who hasn’t returned  _his_  movie yet. Some of his emotions must have been showing on his face, because Ukai suddenly sighed heavily.

“His name is Hinata Shouyou. Please don’t track him down and kill him.”

Kageyama nodded stiffly before turning around to leave.

* * *

He was planned on asking Tsukishima – that gossiping little rat knew everything and everyone. Of course, favors from Tsukishima Kei never came for free, especially for people like Kageyama. Tsukishima never bothered to hide the fact he hated his guts so it took Kageyama an entire day to gather up the courage to ask.

He was about to walk into Tsukishima’s class when some short guy running out of the room, bumped into him.

“Watch it, dumbass!” snapped Kageyama, taking a handful of bright orange hair.

The guy swatted his hand away and took a defensive stance, his face bright red. “Wanna fight, you turd?”

Kageyama’s brow twitched in annoyance; not only was he on a sort of detox, which made him irritable, but he also needed all his self-control in order to deal with Tsukishima and he decidedly didn’t have time to waste it on some loudmouth ginger shorty.

_Oh._

“Are you… Hinata?” he stammered, stunned.

The guy’s eyes widened. “Y-yeah. W-were you looking for me?”

Kageyama swallowed thickly, torn between being annoyed at Hinata and at the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Hinata was looking at him curiously with huge brown eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. Ukai was right – he was kind of cute. If you were into high school boys. Which Kageyama wasn’t. Definitely not. Plus, Hinata was a conniving little thief.  _But,_  he was also the only person Kageyama knew of that had watched his favorite movie.

“You look sick,” Hinata observed conversationally.

“It’s my thinking face.”

Hinata barked out a happy laugh which made Kageyama blush. He stepped away and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He wasn’t used to people reacting to him in any positive way, and Hinata’s curious but good-natured scrutiny angered and embarrassed him.

“You rented out my movie,” he muttered, ducking his head.

“Huh?”

“At Ukai’s place,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks turning red. “You rented my movie. No one knows this movie.”

Hinata frowned in confusion before the realization dawned on him and he grinned brightly. “You know this film? It’s my favorite! I just moved here and I was so happy they had it! I can’t believe you know it! It’s the greatest movie of all time! Do you like it? We should watch it together some time! It’s so  _gwaah,_  right? Right?!”

Even though Hinata’s enthusiasm was slightly overwhelming, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel relieved. He could feel warmth pooling in his stomach, spreading through his body and giving him a wonderful rush similar to the one he experienced only on the court. He felt his mouth twitch in the corners as he gave up on keeping the poker face. But Hinata’s expression started to fall gradually as he eyed Kageyama with suspicion – his smile must have scared him.

“What’s this, King, bullying my new classmate?”

Kageyama shuddered at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice drawling the horrible nickname.

“King?” repeated Hinata.

“The King of the Court,” explained Tsukishima. “He’s on the volleyball team too.”

Hinata’s face immediately lit up. “You play? Are you good? What position? I’m gonna join too! I love volleyball! I love spiking! The pain you feel in your hand after hitting the ball _really_  hard is the best!”

Kageyama was surprised by the excited outburst, but not enough to hold back an amused snort. “You’re too short to play volleyball!”

Tsukishima snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand and Hinata gaped. Soon, his expression turned angry and he pointed an accusatory finger at Kageyama. Kageyama gulped, realizing belatedly that he’s just insulted the only possible candidate for a friend.

“ _You_  are too  _ugly_  to play volleyball!”

Tsukishima outright laughed and it was Kageyama’s turn to gape now. He growled, grabbing Hinata’s hair again, and they glowered at each other, vibrating with negative energy. And to think he was prepared to  _befriend_  such dumbass! To think he had hoped, even for a second, that they could  _enjoy_  each other’s company. That he thought they were _soulmates!_  Impossible!

Tsukishima finally got bored watching the staring contest and got back inside. Kageyama was about to demand again for Hinata to return the movie so he could rent it, when Hinata sighed and offered him a lopsided smile.

“So do you wanna come over after school and watch it?”

Kageyama was at a loss for words. What?! That didn’t even make any sense. They clearly didn’t get along, that much was obvious from the very start. Kageyama was pretty sure Hinata didn’t like him,  _wouldn’t_  like him ever – and vice versa – so what the hell? Kageyama should definitely explain to the dumbass that it wasn’t the way animosity worked.

“Sure,” he said.

Kageyama froze, realizing that his mouth and his brain didn’t correspond in the slightest, about to deny his words immediately, but Hinata beamed at him, grinning so wide and bright Kageyama had grimace, and the words got stuck in his throat. He blushed, suddenly embarrassed and shoved at Hinata’s stupid face.

“Whatever. I’ll wait by the front gate. Dumbass.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is cold

Hinata grunted gracelessly as he landed on his feet after another futile attempt to retrieve the notebook from Kageyama’s freakishly long arms that were currently swaying above his head. Kageyama was smirking nastily, which made Hinata flush with anger, shake with it. That was probably why he couldn’t reach Kageyama even though he could jump well above the net.

It had  _nothing_  to do with the fact that he was terrified of Kageyama actually reading the content of that notebook.

It wasn’t a  _diary,_  for the record. It was just a notebook, full of doodles and scribbles, mostly concerning volleyball, but his teammates as well, and that included Kageyama. And they were dating now, so Hinata absolutely couldn’t have Kageyama reading anything Hinata had ever had to say about him, not ever.

“Please, Kageyama-kun,” he whined. “Put it down! There’s nothing for you to see there!”

“If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t try to protect it so hard, dumbass. I’m not stupid. What is that makes you so embarrassed?”

“Nothing, I swear! Kageyama, please!”

Kageyama frowned then, and Hinata cursed inwardly. He shouldn’t have been protesting so much, it only made Kageyama suspicious. He should have burned the damn thing as soon as Kageyama accepted his confession. But Hinata was too busy being ridiculously happy to think about his own safety.

Kageyama cleared his throat suddenly, blushing. “There aren’t like… love poems in there, right?”

“No!” Hinata protested, mirroring Kageyama’s blush. “No, nothing like that! See, nothing to see, give it back!”

He tried jumping again, but Kageyama placed an unforgiving hand on top of Hinata’s head and maneuvered to open the notebook with one hand, angling his head to read. Hinata whimpered as Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It was before we became-” he started, but Kageyama effectively silenced him by tightening the hold on his hair and hissing threateningly.

“Kageyama is the worst,” he read out loud. “Kageyama is horrible and his face is scary. Kageyama is a turd and also stupid.”

Hinata swallowed, barely surpassing a full-body shiver. Kageyama finally put down the notebook, releasing his head, and it nothing but increased Hinata’s fear. Was Kageyama angry? Of course he was, Hinata had written terrible things about him in the notebook. He regretted every word, he truly did! Didn’t Kageyama know?!

“Kageyama-kun…” he tried weakly.

And then, Kageyama outright snorted and doubled over with laughter. “What a dumbass,” he wheezed, confusing Hinata beyond words.

“Why are you laughing?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I? It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, including from you. You honestly thought I’d get angry about this?”

Hinata nodded dumbly, oddly sad for Kageyama who so easily accepted other people insulting him. He frowned instinctively as Kageyama wiped the tears from his eyes and couched a few times to even out his breathing. Then he flinched when Kageyama turned around to face him, wearing the creepiest smile Hinata’s seen yet.

“You were right. I’m gonna break your knees for this, you punk!”

Hinata yelped as Kageyama pounced on him and immediately broke into a run. But he couldn’t help laughing, and Kageyama laughed too as he chased him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> microfics from prompt meme on tumblr

Yachi generally considered herself a good friend - she always tried to be supportive, but within reason.

For example, she wouldn’t turn Hinata down when he was fighting with Kageyama, but as soon as their fight began bordering on ridiculous, she would not rest until they have made up.

 _Reason_  was the key, when your best friend was Hinata Shouyou, and his boyfriend was Kageyama Tobio.

However, it was difficult to listen to its voice when Yachi’s brain was forcibly melted into a useless mass of “what the hell?!”

Because Yachi was a good, supportive friend, she asked Hinata at some point, whether he and Kageyama had already kissed. 

"No, I don’t want to have baby!" replied Hinata, horrified.

Yachi blinked slowly, carefully choosing her words. “Um… and… did you… ah… does Kageyama-kun know… er, isn’t Kageyama-kun mad that it’s… uh, your reason?”

"What?" laughed Hinata, patting her back. "Of course not! He agreed."

 

* * *

 

Hinata was gone for the actual, honest-to-god, fifteen minutes. He just went out to run an errand for his mother, leaving Kageyama behind to watch Natsu.

Upon his return, the living room was completely trashed and, possibly, glittered a bit, and Natsu was jumping up and down on the couch. Hinata could only gape. 

"Natsu, down!" he shouted. "Now! Where’s Kageyama?"

Natsu giggled as she obediently sat down on the couch. “In your closet.”

Hinata whimpered, rushing to his room. Natsu had terrorized Kageyama and now Kageyama was going to be angry at him!

"Kageyama? You okay?"

No response, except a fain sound of shuffling behind the closet door.

"Come out. Please."

"No."

Hinata sighed, grabbing the door handle. “Okay then, I’m coming in!”

Kageyama yelped and before Hinata could open the door, it flung open, revealing a very mortified Kageyama. A Kageyama with glitter in his hair and poorly-donned make-up on his face which made him look like a drunk clown. There was red lipstick smudged right up to his _nose._

Hinata bit his lip. “It’s not that bad…” he managed, barely stifling his laughter.

Kageyama growled and shut the door in front of Hinata’s face. There was some rustling and when Hinata tried to open the closet, the door wouldn’t budge.

"Oh come  _on!_ " he whined. "She’s just a child!"

"She’s a spawn of Satan," grumbled Kageyama petulantly, making Hinata giggle hysterically. 

Behind the door, Natsu giggled too. 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was scowling in a mixture of concentration and annoyance, breathing through his nose heavily. Hinata was trying to be patient with him, but his arm was bent uncomfortably, his leg was slowly losing circulation, and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. They kept bouncing against each other uselessly and it didn’t feel nice  _at all_. Besides, patience was never one of Hinata’s virtues; he sighed, frustrated.

“Maybe it would be better if we just stopped.”

Kageyama snapped his head up and glared at him warningly. “We’re not stopping.”

“Well this is clearly not working,” muttered Hinata with a pout.

“Shut up, dumbass. We’re doing this.”

He tugged at Hinata’s arm to get his point across even more pointedly, almost making him stumble and fall. Hinata huffed and tugged back, earning a growl and a shove on the shoulder. He yelped, offended, and before he could realize what was happening, they were pushing and pulling at each other until they lost balance and toppled over to the ground. Kageyama groaned, immediately reaching for Hinata’s head with a vengeful expression.

“It’s not  _my_  fault!” protested Hinata. “I told you a three-legged race was a bad idea!”

 

* * *

 

Kageyama had to admit that daycare might not have been the ideal career of choice, seeing as (according to Hinata) his perpetually angry and scowling face was “giving the children nightmares” and his cold and despotic personality “turned the bunch of small kids into a military unit,” but he wouldn’t give up – he knew that somewhere deep, deep inside him was the potential to be a good guardian and generally a person who not only did not make children cry but made them feel safe and happy, and no amount of Hinata’s teasing would make Kageyama change his mind.

The perfect opportunity arose when a small girl with tacky piggy tails tugged at his apron, forcing him to look down, and Kageyama tried smiling at her invitingly, feeling his face take an unfamiliar shape, before the girl burst out into tears, making Hinata double over with laughter as Kageyama panicked and started frantically flailing his hands in order to calm the child down.

Something in his face, or maybe his movements, made the girl fall silent and stare at him in awe for a moment before going into a fit of giggles and climbing his head despite his vehement protests, which prompted other children to join her, and Kageyama to finally regret his decision with all his heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tobio’s first meeting with Hinata Shouyou wasn’t the most pleasant experience of his life. The redhead dropped a gigantic box on Kageyama’s foot on the day they were moving into the dorms, and instead of apologizing, he tried to pick up a fight. Only much later did he learn that Hinata’s heated “Do you wanna fight me?!” was a reaction to Tobio’s apparently terrifying glare.

Their second encounter on the first night in the dorms wasn’t particularly nice either, to put it mildly. Kageyama went to bed early to be completely rested for the morning volleyball practice but he was forcefully torn out of the sleep’s embrace by the loud bang on the other side of the wall. Tobio figured that Hinata came back from the party and would probably pass out in a few minutes.

Unfortunately, what Hinata did was to blast his trashy American music on full volume and start signing, which sounded more like a cat being slaughtered. Kageyama growled, covering his head with the pillow, hoping his next-door neighbor would get tired soon, but Hinata seemed to have lungs from steel. Beyond angry at this point, Kageyama sprung out of bed right onto Hinata’s doorstep.

“Open up!” he shouted, banging on the door.

Hinata opened immediately, grinning widely. “Kageyama! You’re not sleeping either?! What a coincidence!”

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?!”

Undeterred by Tobio’s angry tone, Hinata kept grinning dumbly, blinking slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders and dragged him inside, closing the door behind them.

“Oi, Hinata! Knock it off! I asked what were you doing?!”

“I have one word for you: sing-along!” exclaimed Hinata, clutching at Tobio’s hands, and got back to singing while performing a weird one-sided dance with Kageyama, who stood completely motionless.

After a few seconds of that, Tobio’s brow twitched in irritation and he forced Hinata to still. “I have two words for you: shut up. It’s two in the morning!”

Hinata pouted, releasing Kageyama and reluctantly turning off the music. He whined sadly, staring at Tobio pleadingly, which did absolutely nothing to help his case, because puppy eyes never worked on him Kageyama. He yelped when Hinata suddenly lunged at him, pushing him on the bed and holding him down in a surprisingly strong, given the boy’s size, octopus hold.

“What the-”

“Come on, Kageyama, shh. It’s two a.m. People want to sleep. You sleep too. Sleep with me. It’s awful to sleep here alone. I’m homesick, aren’t you homesick?”

“Jesus Christ,” grunted Tobio, trying to free himself. “After one day? No, I’m not homesick after one day. How much did you have to drink?”

Hinata hummed, tightening his hold on Kageyama. “Like, one and a half beer…”

Kageyama rolled his eyes; why wasn’t he surprised… He stopped struggling, assuming that Hinata would fall asleep sooner or later, giving Tobio a change to finally free himself. He tried not to think too hard about how weirdly comfortable and comforting it was to lie in bed with a warm weight pressed against him, because he refused to be homesick. And he definitely refused having his nonexistent homesickness comforted by a stranger.

As soon as he heard the long-awaited soft snoring, he carefully wriggled himself from under Hinata and went back to bed, determined to get a full night sleep and put this disaster behind him. He half-hoped Hinata wouldn’t remember any of that, but he also resented being the only one burdened with the terrible memories of their second encounter. For years to come, Hinata would claim he couldn’t recall that night at all, but Tobio could tell it was a blatant lie.

Their third encounter was the least expected and probably the most shattering. Kageyama was the first one at the gym, already practicing his serves while he waited for the rest of the team, when he heard a blood-chilling shriek. When he turned around, he saw Hinata – pale and shaking – pointing an accusatory finger at Tobio. They were wearing the exact same outfits, which could mean only one thing, and it made Kageyama want to weep.

He couldn’t have known that this feeling would gradually change over the years and he would be nothing but proud to stand on the same court as Hinata. For the time being, it only felt like the most tragic moment of his entire life, and Hinata certainly looked like he shared the sentiment.


	11. Chapter 11

“Uh, Kageyama-kun,” stammered Hinata, feelings his cheeks grow hot. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind…”

And he really didn’t. When he complained about being cold, secretly jealous of the big fluffy blanket Kageyama was wrapped in while they were watching TV on his couch, Shouyou definitely wasn’t expecting him to do  _that_. Without a word, Kageyama squirmed closer and proceeded to nudge and kick at him until he finally wriggled himself under Hinata.

Needless to say, Shouyou was pretty shocked when ended up on Kageyama’s lap, enveloped by arms and warmth, but he wasn’t going to complain. In the end, out of two of them, Kageyama was definitely feeling more embarrassed by his own actions, and Hinata did get what he wanted.

“What  _did_  you have in mind, dumbass?” muttered Kageyama defensively, wrapping his arms tighter around Hinata’s middle.

Shouyou couldn’t hold back a smirk, glad Kageyama couldn’t see it. “Like, share the blanket. Or gimme a sweater or something?”

“I  _am_  sharing the blanket,” mumbled Kageyama with an impatient sigh. “And all my clothes would be too big for you.”

“Uh-uh,” drawled Hinata, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. “I can see how that would be an issue…”

Kageyama clicked his tongue, pinching Shouyou’s side under the blanket. “Quit being a smartass, dumbass.”

Shouyou allowed himself to giggle then, and shifted slightly in search of a more comfortable positions, sinking against Kageyama with a satisfied hum. He _could_ , technically, tease Kageyama some more, but the overwhelming warmth and oddly gratifying press of Kageyama’s body against his made him docile, sleepy even.

He decided to let it slide this one time because, really, even someone as hotheaded as Hinata knew that proving a point wasn’t worth giving up all this comfort. Kageyama Tobio was a closeted cuddler; in the end, they both knew that and Shouyou definitely wasn’t going to complain. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confesses to Hinata

Confessing to Hinata was mortifying for many reasons.

First of all, once Kageyama finally gathered his courage, Hinata seemed to have a gazillion better things to do than spare him ten minutes of attention, and by the time they were alone, Tobio lost half of his nerve. That made his entire body tense, his head was swimming, and he generally felt  _unwell_  in all ways possible, probably looking like a constipated rock that just waited for you to step on it and hurt you.

Then there was the issues of  _words_. That had to be spoken. Out loud. To Hinata. In a way that Hinata would understand, and preferably not misinterpret. Kageyama couldn’t even remember what he said, but it must have been at least partially the right thing, because Hinata suddenly lit up, and then went completely red in embarrassment, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like a confession too, casting glances at Tobio, and barely containing his smile.

And Kageyama couldn’t hold back a smile of his own at that, as hard as he tried, and Hinata’s face instantly fell. His eyes widened in terror, the blush on his cheeks turning deeper and more angry, and he hid his face in his hands for a second, before lunging at Tobio with an oddly pained war cry, and hitting his chest again, and again, and again. He was nearly crying in frustration when Kageyama finally came back to his senses enough to stop him.

“What the hell, dumbass?!” he yelled, struggling with Hinata, who tried to kick him now, having his hands restrained.

“I knew it, I knew it! I  _knew_  you were plotting something! You were just making fun of me! Stupid Kageyama! I hate you!”

“What ar-” started Tobio, confused, but his mind connected the facts before he could finish the question, rendering him completely speechless for a moment. “Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not  _scheming_  whenever I smile! I’m just  _happy_ , you complete dumbass! Stop kicking me!”

Hinata suddenly stilled, looking up at Kageyama suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! Are you an idiot?! I’m sure!  _I like you!_ ”

Tobio was panting at this point, but at least Hinata’s expression softened slightly, and he stepped away, allowing Kageyama to finally  _breathe._  Until, that is, he crossed his arms on his chest, huffed defiantly, and tipped his chin up, glaring at Tobio in blatant challenge.

“Then kiss me,” he demanded.

“What?” screeched Kageyama, face aflame. “Like- Like,  _now?!_  No! No way! Stupid dumbass Hinata! Go away! I change my mind!”

Confessing was mortifying for many reasons, but when he saw Hinata’s face light up with a relieved and ridiculously happy grin at the pathetic display of his utter humiliation, Tobio figured it was probably worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au

Hinata’s mom was the one to tell him all about the Mirror of Erised. She told him where to find it, and instructed him to look in it only once a year. She trusted him to never get lost in a futile fantasy, but to discover his heart’s deepest desires, and strive for it with everything he’s got.

During his first year, he saw himself with a broom, wearing Hufflepuff’s Quidditch uniform, and it made sense, because Hinata was a shorty, and it only didn’t seem to matter when he was flying. It helped him to see himself like that, visualize the objective, imagine he  _could,_  despite stupid Kageyama being a stupid genius and already being on the stupid team as a first year.

His second year, Hinata saw himself in the uniform again, this time holding the Quidditch Cup, and it made sense too. Hinata wasn’t bad at Quidditch – he was erratic, and a bit unsteady on his broom from all the excitement, but he was fast, and he could throw the Quaffle like no one else. Stupid Kageyama didn’t make it any easier on Hinata, ignoring his every victory, and focusing only on his mistakes, so it was a bit harder for Hinata to leave the Mirror this time around.

During his third visit, Hinata saw himself exactly the same way as last year, but this time, Kageyama was standing next to him, holding the Cup with him, and smiling in that creepy way that made him look like he was plotting to murder you and your entire family. It made absolutely no sense, because Hinata hated him, which was definitely mutual, and he didn’t want to be his friend. And yet, he spent almost all night staring into the Mirror, somehow unable to tear his eyes away from the vision of sharing this incredible happiness with Kageyama.

Fourth year was apparently a very ambitious period for Hinata’s, because he still saw himself and Kageyama, just like the year before, but they weren’t wearing the Hufflepuff’s uniforms anymore – they were in the national Quidditch team, victorious. It made so much more sense than the last year, because they both grew up a bit, their relationship changed, and Hinata couldn’t imagine himself truly happy without Kageyama by his side anymore. It wasn’t just that they made a perfect team together, and they really,  _really_  did, but Kageyama was his best friend now. They shared a dream, and they were going to achieve it together.

The fifth year was the happiest time of Hinata’s life, and he decided to show the Mirror to Kageyama, because he wanted him to  _see_  they could do it, together. He knew that the Mirror could show Kageyama something completely different, like him surrounded by fluffy kittens that weren’t scared of him anymore, but he believed that Kageyama would see them both, just like Hinata had last year. Kageyama was skeptical, like with everything, but he let Hinata take him by the hand, and lead him to the Mirror. Hinata was nearly vibrating out of his skin with excitement, and Kageyama was complaining about his sweaty palm, but he didn’t let go of his hand, as Hinata watched his reaction carefully.

“What the hell, dumbass,” grumbled Kageyama. “You said this mirror was magical. It’s just us.”

Hinata blinked, confused, and finally looked in the Mirror himself. And Kageyama was right – it  _was_  just them, in their house’s robes, just standing there, flushed, holding hands.


End file.
